


I Don't Wanna Look At Anything Else Now That I Saw You

by Sky_Girls



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, it's a choice, no dialogue cause yes, you can only the color of your soulmates eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Girls/pseuds/Sky_Girls
Summary: She always saw the world in such a myriad of beautiful colors, of beautiful shades, she couldn’t wrap her head around the idea that people didn’t see the world like she did. But well no one really told her about soulmates, not what they really meant.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, mentioned gilberty blythe/winifred rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 179





	I Don't Wanna Look At Anything Else Now That I Saw You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shirbert work ever and I've wanted to write something of them for so so long and I'm so happyu that I finally did so I hope you enjoy it!

Anne had always seen the world in hazel, she didn’t really know what the color was called didn’t really understand that other people had such a limited range of shades in their lives, they could only see the the sky on the day or the sea when it’s calm, they could only see the warmth of chocolate and the dirt beneath their feet, they could only see in the leaves of the forest and the wide expanse of grassy hills. She didn’t understand how their world was so limited, cause hers was so so varied. She couldn't see in every color, she couldn't look up to the sky and see anything but grey, but she could look at the sea, see sprinkles of green swirling around in the mass of grey and white, she could see the green of leaves turn to light brown, little by little, until whatever color they turn goes out of her reach and they become black, sometime she even got to see the almost gold shade of the sunlight against the dark wooden floors of the aasylum when the light hit just right.She always saw the world in such a myriad of beautiful colors, of beautiful shades, she couldn’t wrap her head around the idea that people didn’t see the world like she did. But well no one really told her about soulmates, not what they really meant. 

The first person to explain it to her was Diana, her beautiful bosom friend had been escandalized when she asked her what color her soulmates eyes were and Anne didn’t know what to answer to that. She explained it all, she told her how we can see the world only in the color of our soulmates eyes and just when we truly fall in love with them the world will explode in colors. Anne loved the idea as soon as she heard it, there was something so incredibly beautiful and tragical and romantical about not being able to fully appreciate the world until you fell in love, until you found the ultimate kindred spirit, there to make everything make sense , to make everything fit in the world the way it was supposed to be. 

She couldn’t wait to see the world in all of it’s splendor,though, if it was so incredibly beautiful with her limited perspective, she couldn’t imagine how majestic it would be when she could finally see it all. 

Diana didn’t get it, not only she found it limiting to see the world in just one color, she also had just  _ one _ color, she only saw the world in blues, could almost only see color when she looked up to the sky or went to the sea, in fabrics and dresses, but nowhere else, she didn’t had such a wide spectrum of color as Anne did. 

The next day when she went to school she realized that she could see clearly all the colors on Gilbert Blythe’s eyes, she wished she could speak to him to ask if by any chance he knew what was the name of his eye color. 

* * *

Gilbert had always loved the blues of his world, he learned pretty early that blue is an especial color, a color that always appears in the most extensive of ways, in the neverending sea, in the neverending sky,but in such small ways everywhere else, he read once that it’s one of the rarest colors in nature, that unlike every other color it does not happen due to pigments but it's a way light reflects. Blue is a special color and he gets the privilege to see it. 

Most of all he can’t wait to see the color on his soulmates eyes.His dad told him once, that no matter how incredibly beautiful the world turns when you finally get to see all the colors nothing compares to the color of your soulmates eyes. It becomes your safe port in a world of overwhelming color, that he doesn’t really miss seeing the world in color after his wife died, he just misses seeing the world in browns. He just misses her eyes.

Gilbert is sure that no matter how many more colors he discovers blue will always be his favorite color. 

One day walking through the woods he meets a freckled girl with the bluest eyes he has ever seen and he confirms his theory. 

* * *

Anne didn’t understand what was happening until the spring came back, she hadn’t realized that her world had expanded, that she could see a little bit more of color, that she could appreciate not only greens and browns and goldens but that she could also sometime see blues and reds even that one time when she looked at her hair,she had thought that she was hallucinating, because most of the time most of the things were still black and white besides her usual colors, but when spring came she couldn’t deny it anymore, her world had a little sprinkle of color that it didn’t have before, it wasn’t a explosion, it was just a drizzle,she could see it sometimes in the flowers in the trees, in the sky. It was like it had rained overnight and when she woke up on the morning there was only the dew of color left behind.

She didn’t understand what had happened, she didn’t think she had fallen in love with anyone, she was sure she hadn’t found her soulmate, not the ultimate one. But maybe that was the thing, maybe she had more than one, maybe her kindred spirits were her soulmates and she got to fall in love a little with each and every one of them, love them deeply and perfectly and each one would show her a new color, that's why she always saw in more colors than everyone else, her world wasn’t composed of just one person, it was a majestic waving of every kindred spirit she could ever have and now it was finally showing. Little by little her world would be complete, as she found more experiences, more people, she would discover more kindred spirits to wave into the tapestry of her life, of her adventures and she would complete her world. It’s not as romantical as the idea of one single soulmate, that fits you like no one else ever could,but it had a sort of harmonic beauty to it. She wasn't limited like everyone else, nor she had only one option to be complete.

What she didn’t realize that the world got brighter the moment Gilbert’s response reached her home from the far away and mysterious land of Trinidad, just like she didn’t realize how much she missed him. 

She did notice the weird little dance the butterflies that sometimes lived on her stomach did when she saw he was back at the school, she did realize it had something to do with his smile. But she pushed away that thought in a small secluded space on her mind, carefully protected and locked away with other thoughts she never intended to have anyway. 

* * *

He never regret the decision to leave Avonlea, it’s exactly what he needed but he missed blue so much in his time away. It didn’t matter that he was always surrounded by the sea, he never got to see it, he was always trapped inside the ship, surrounded by the black of the walls, the black of the coal, the black of the darkness at night. He missed how bright the color blue could be, how vibrant, and immense, how heartwarming and playful. And if he missed that blue being surrounded by freckles, accompanied by an intelligent glint and an know it all smile then he could say so in the quietness of his own mind while ignoring Bash’s insinuating words and side looks whenever he mentions Anne’s name. He was self aware enough, and he was self aware enough to understand why the need to go back home, started nagging him just a little harder after he read Anne’s letter.

He didn't listen to it, he didn't want to go back to a place he had called home his whole life without being sure it would feel like it. That idea haunted him. So he wouldn't set foot in Avonlea until he found what was missing, until he found himself.

But he does sometimes fantasizes about it, about the never ending sky, the vast sea. In all his fantasies he is surrounded by blue. He is staring at blue right back in the eye, with his heart beating slightly faster than usual and a smile playing in the corner of his lips.

And when he finally decides to come back to Avonlea, he only needs to stare back into that blue to feel like he has finally returned home. 

* * *

The world keeps getting brighter and more colorful in some way, just slightly, just a little, the drizzle becomes a splatter but it makes sense because she meets more people she loves with all her heart, she meets Bash and Mary, who not only become her kindred spirits, they become a second family, she spends afternoons laughing with Mary in the kitchen, learning about spices and cakes and kindness beyond words and the kind of stubbornness and decision that can get you through a world who doesn’t like you for something as simple as the darker color of your skin. She spends afternoons with Bash, laughing at his words, listening to his stories, the tales of home and his mother and food she will never get to eat, she spends evenings asking him to explain every color he has ever seen since he fell in love with Mary and he does it with a patience she has never seen before. She also spends afternoons with Gilbert, teasing him, reading with him, laughing with him, talking to him about geography and spelling and the dreams they both hope they will get to follow. 

She doesn’t think much of the fact that whenever she is sitting on the floor of the Blythe-Lacroix home staring right into Gilbert’s eyes she can see the red of the fire out of the corner of her ow , the purple of the flower crown Mary has hanging on the wall, she can see so many colors when she is staring right back at him, and they all disappear when he looks away. But that doesn’t mean anything, right?

* * *

He didn’t really fall in love with Anne Shirley-Cuthberth as much as he just walked straight into it. He followed the small clues of colors, the warmth, the softness, the mischievous laughs, the kind smiles, the determination, the passion, the intelligence, he left himself be hypnotized by everything that made her  _ her _ and found himself half in love before he could even realize it and after it was too late to go back. 

He needed to go back because Anne might have been his soulmate, she might have been the reason his world has color in it, but he wasn't hers. Just because someone is your soulmate it doesn’t mean you are theirs, he knew this. He just never thought it would happen to him. 

When he asked Winifred for tea, he felt like he had finally regained control on his life, he would focus on her, focus on how lovely, and vibrant, she was,he would enjoy just how easy it was to be with her. Sometimes he liked to pretend he had gotten it all wrong, that his world had started to become brighter because of her, she had been working with him for a while now. She also had blue eyes

But when the colors finally filled his world it was in the middle of a dance. Bright blue eyes focused on him, looking at him with a marvel he had never seen before. He would give anything up to keep that look in Anne's eyes. He would give back all the colors she gave him if it meant he got to keep her hand on his. 

But the moment broke and the music faded away, but the colors surrounded him,they made him feel trapped, jailed, they were too bright, too strong and he needed to run away before he could make a mistake.

He walked home reminding himself that he isn’t Anne’s soulmate.

The next day he woke up and he decides to pretend his world wasn't completely different than when he woken up the day before.

* * *

The revelation came in the worst moment, the world exploded in every color ever existing,became just as beautiful as Bash once described it but he had someone else, he had someone better. 

She had never felt quite as hopeless,as broken as she did in that moment. She felt on top of the world but he went ahead and pushed her down, he casted her aside,decided to go after his future. He gave her every color she could have asked for but the world felt black and white like never before. 

The world in color meant nothing,not without Gilbert Blythe to truly bring light to it. What’s a multichrome world worth if no matter how fast she ran, she could never catch the love of her life. 

Her soulmate had slipped right through her fingers, and it was her fault. 

* * *

He ran, he ran as fast as he could, his heart jumping out of his ribcage, air burning in his lungs but it didn’t matter, how could it matter when he needed to find Anne, he needed to find his soulmate.Because he was her soulmate too and that was the most important thing on the world. 

Everything aligned so he could find out at that very moment, so Diana was in the same train as he was, so she could tell him that Anne loved him,that he was her soulmate and he wasn’t going to waste this opportunity. 

All he could do was run, until he found himself face to face with her. Her blue dress making her blue eyes shine brighter than the sun. Her red hair playing with the light like fire, just like that fateful night full of mistakes. Her cheeks red and blushed. 

She was so beautiful, just so incredibly beautiful he could only walk to her, could only let himself be pulled closer by magnetic field,knowing he could never resist her. 

He didn’t mean to kiss her, not without talking with her first, but he couldn’t control himself. 

And as soon as their lips met he knew he had found his favorite place in the world. 

* * *

She didn’t have a clear plan, she didn’t know what she wanted to do really,she just knew she needed to find him, tell him that she loved him. That he was the reason her world had turned beautiful and bright and vibrant in ways she never understood it could be before, in ways she never even knew she wanted. 

He found her first, he found her first and managed to make her heart stop and sent it racing in the span of five seconds. 

His lips against her made her feel things she had never even thought possible. It was dizzying, intoxicating, warmer and more enticing than moonshine and she never wanted to give it up.

He had to pull away in the end, he had to step into that carriage and walk away from her. But it didn’t matter because he would be back to her, he was her soulmate and he was never going to leave her. She was sure of that.


End file.
